


A World Without You

by Missy_Ellie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feel-good, Romance, Series Spoilers, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_Ellie/pseuds/Missy_Ellie
Summary: With the thought of losing Jon and Viserion, Daenerys struggles to cope until unexpected news arrive...





	A World Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for spoilers as it does address upcoming plots for future episodes including episode six and the wight hunt north of the wall near Eastwatch-by-the-Sea.  
> I'm relatively new to this and am a hardcore jonerys shipper, so I welcome all feedback. It's pretty short, but enjoy!

He laid sullen and cold, his skin appearing bloodless as if devoid of life from the frozen waters death pried to take once more. The burning flames by his bedside could only do so much but remind him of the Lord of Light and his mercy upon him. No, he didn’t die today, but he fretted upon what death could no longer put fear in him as it now belonged to the white walkers. Dany alone in the somber of her grief, cowers to the floor as each breath reminds her of the guilt of not waiting just a bit more. Each tear a mark of regret, confusion, and belongingness to a man who she now only wishes he’d be by her side. 

“If only I helped him sooner” she weeps through the heaves of each breath shortened by the pain of losing both Jon and Viserion. “I don’t want it any more, I don’t want it anymore!” 

Dany screaming with agony of self-doubt, her confidence shaken and missing from the girl to which it had brought her this far. Her hair wriggling from her stately braids of silver, she lays on the cold floor, her hands reaching out toward his scream and sudden silence of plunging to his death. A knock is heard at the door and Dany ignores the constant echoes of each clash pounding away. A coarse voice screams Dany’s name as she lays distant from the door ignoring the cries faced from it. 

"Your grace, he's alive, Jon is alive!"   
She nods uneasy almost sickened by this cruel joke provoked to squeeze whatever hope she had left.   
"Your grace, he wants to see you."

Almost hysterical, Dany snaps right up from the floor lunging towards the door opening to find blood stains on Tormund's clothing. Confused as ever she demands Tormund to see his body, a body she thinks she'll find lifeless and broken. Through the darkened staircase and chambers, into a room emitting warm fire, Dany still unsure refuses to believe as she stops short entering another heartbreak. 

"He's in there, your grace." 

Stop lying to me Dany unfurls as she struggles to keep her balance. Tormund gestures his head towards the room and leaves Dany be. Questions began to fog her mind. Even if he was alive why would he want to see her again when she left him there to die. She couldn't help but cry as she felt her weight crumble to the floor when a soft whisper began to call her name. Jon bandaged and barely able to whisper without sharp pains, calls for Dany as her cries made it harder to not run to her and lay her head on upon his chest to the sound of his heartbeat. Dany he calls for one last time as she slowly rises from the floor and dreadfully enters as she covers her mouth fearing what she'll find. Jon undressed underneath the fur of blankets trying to keep him warm, smiles as he sees Dany the same as he first saw her and her unexpected beauty. 

"Hello, you grace." 

Dany whose life was never the ease of the fairy tale of a princess, never the romantic happy ending or a home where her family awaits, ran towards him with the thought that any second now this moment would slip away from her into the folds of a mere dream. Clutching him, her grip hardened on his back. Jon gently stroked her hair as she mumbled words blunted by her cries. Whether he could understand or not, he didn't care as her warm flesh made him realize that there was time. Now face to face, Dany bowed her head closer as her temple brushed his with the embrace of his hand on her cheek. Jon muttered unexpectedly with a promise she neither cared for, nor longer insisted because having him here was all that mattered. But adamant, Jon promised to bend the knee and honor her as his rightful queen. Smiling, you're a fool she protested. Amidst the cries and laughter, their stares lingered for as long as they could share even if it meant a lifetime. And as the weary night tempted the fate of the two, it went by as they both held onto each other drawing breathes in balance of the growing love they shared.


End file.
